1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible two-to-one seat strollers and more particularly pertains to a new convertible twin/single seat stroller for providing a two-in-one stroller which can be expanded to carry two children and contracted to carry only one child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of convertible two-to-one seat strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, convertible two-to-one seat strollers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,071; 5,221,106; 5,230,523; 2,993,702; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,540.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible twin/single seat stroller. The prior art describes inventions having frames mounted upon wheels and also having handles and seat members being supported upon the frames, and further having front-to-back tandem seat strollers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new convertible twin/single seat stroller which has many of the advantages of the convertible two-to-one seat strollers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible twin/single seat stroller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible two-to-one seat strollers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a frame assembly including front leg members and rear leg members, and also including cross members interconnecting the front and rear leg members; and also includes a wheel assembly being mounted to the front and rear leg members; and further includes handle members being mounted to the frame assembly; and also includes seat members being supported upon the frame assembly; and further includes a coupler for converting and securing a twin seat stroller to a single seat stroller. None of the prior art includes side-by-side seat members with one of the seat members being collapsible to form a single seating stroller.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the convertible twin/single seat stroller in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new convertible twin/single seat stroller which has many of the advantages of the convertible two-to-one seat strollers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible twin/single seat stroller which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art convertible two-to-one seat strollers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible twin/single seat stroller for providing a two-in-one stroller which can be expanded to carry two children and contracted to carry only one child.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible twin/single seat stroller that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible twin/single seat stroller that is much easier to manipulate than a two-seat tandem stroller.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.